


Return of the Departed

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Requested by an anon on Tumblr to write about what happens when Danny comes back home in 4x10/The Departed





	Return of the Departed

Mindy’s dinner and glass of wine has been swirling in her stomach since Peter left. She has no idea what to do about her relationship with Danny because how do you tell someone, “Hey, I just realized I have a huge problem with you making all the decisions.” Surely, it can’t end well. But Mindy hopes that if she can convince him to come home from California early, then she’ll count that as a win in her book. She tosses back a couple of antacids and texts him.

**_Hey, we need to talk. Right now._ **

**Not a good time. Can it wait?**

Mindy huffs in exasperation because there he goes again, deciding for the both of them that now is not a good time just because it’s inconvenient for him.

**_No, Danny, it can’t. I’m calling you._ **

She calls him, bringing her phone to her ear, and almost immediately, she hears a song playing, its sound muffled in the hallway. _Oh, down beside that red firelight, are you gonna let it all hang out?_ She walks towards the door, wondering who it could be when she remembers Danny telling her that he changed her ringtone to that exact song. _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin’ world go round._

“He’s home,” she breathes, dropping her phone in the process out of sheer joy. Mindy inches closer to the door as if moving too fast will make it all go away. She opens the door and peers through to find the exact person she was hoping would be there.

“Danny!” She leaps forward to engulf him in a hug and wraps her legs around his waist, koala bear style. He grunts softly against her tackle, slightly winded, but she’s peppering kisses all over his face, so he doesn’t even care.

“Hi,” she says, leaning back to reacquaint herself with the lines on his face, his intense albeit tired brown eyes, and that boyish grin. She plays with the curls of his hair at the nape of his neck to make sure he’s real. “You’re here.”

“Hi,” he repeats with a smile so wide, it makes her heart flutter.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until Christmas.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he says, stealing a kiss from her before continuing, “I could never be away from you and Leo for that long.”

“I hate surprises, but I guess I’ll let this one slide,” Mindy jokes, wrapping her arms around him again. “I missed you.”

“Good, because I missed you too.” Danny places a kiss in her hair and walks them inside the apartment, one arm securely around Mindy’s waist and his suitcase in his other hand. He sets his suitcase next to the couch, and Mindy still has her limbs wrapped around him. “Min, are you going to let me go?” he chuckles.

“Nope,” she states, shaking her head and squeezing him tighter for emphasis, “never. You’re gonna have to make me.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Accepting the challenge, he carefully, but unceremoniously, drops them onto the couch and tickles her side, her hold on him immediately releasing as she dissolves into laughter, clutching her side.

“What did you do that for?!”

“You said ‘make me’!”

“Not literally, you dummy!”

“Whatever,” he replied with a kiss to her lips, “you liked it.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork,” she laughs with the roll of her eyes. Relishing in his warmth, Mindy drapes a leg over his and snuggles into his chest. After a few minutes of listening to the familiar beat of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest, Mindy pulls back to see him better.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?” Danny is looking at her so sweetly and unguarded, and there’s an aching pang in her heart to remind her just how wonderfully overwhelming it is to be loved by him, and she can’t bear to address her recent revelation about their relationship.

“I’m just really happy you’re home,” Mindy ends up saying as she places her hand on his cheek.

He grins widely and tells her he’s happy to be home too before kissing her slowly, and it doesn’t do too much to lift those pesky, little grey clouds away, but she decides that it doesn’t matter right now. She’s just going to enjoy him being back home and in her arms. Mindy will talk to him about it tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the next day. She swears.


End file.
